storiesofnintendofandomcom-20200214-history
MarioGirl64
MarioGirl64, or MG for short, is a very energetic girl, who is a complete otaku over all things anime and manga. She is very kind and likes to lend a hand to anyone who needs it, but can be a bit confusing at times. She is the comic relief for the union. While she is liked by all, she was hated by Soniczero1993. It wasn't until a long chat together that it turned into a friendship that was rather unexpected. She has a common mindset with Soniczero1993, not taking anything seriously, joking around, and being complete pervs. Personality MG is very nice to hang around, but has quite a bit of humor to her. She tends to lash out at random, only revealing it was a joke once she gets people to believe she was angry. She is also somewhat of a perv, mentioning things like breast size, among other things. While some people find it disturbing, Soniczero1993 gets a kick out of this, often adding his own banter. This leads to rather disturbing chats that end up in adult content territory. She likes anyone who shares her weird attitude, which may be why the two are good friends. Anime List MG is a complete otaku when it comes to anime, though she likes to watch anime that have perverted or humorous themes. #5 NANA This anime is about two girls who move to Tokyo and end up roommates, which ends up mixing their lives together. Death Note Death Note is about a boy called Light, who finds a notebook on the floor. He reads the rules of the book, whish state that if someone's name is written they will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds, if a certain death is not specified. So, Light decides to use this power to rid the world of evil people. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi Suzumiya is about a girl named Haruhi. A male character, Kyon, gets wrapped up into her strange personality. Haruhi is very perverted and dosn't care what other people think and is only interested in strange people. This was one of the main reasons MG was so fond of this anime. She can control anything she wants, but just dosn't know it. She eventually creates a club called SOS Brigade, which is used to recruit interesting members and/or cute members to look for strange things like aliens. The club is joined up by an alien, a time traveler, and an esper, without anyone knowing. Ouran High School Host Club This anime is about these rich boys who go to a school where they set up a club, used mostly to enertain women. It is pretty obvious why MG likes it. Lucky Star This anime is MG's all time favourite in the universe. The star, Konata, is MG's favourite character, mostly because they are exactly the same, in terms of gaming, manga and perveness. It is about four school girls going through everyday life, but the show likes to add a bunch of humor, like running gags. It was this show that was used to corrupt her friend Soniczero1993, which resulted in much success, making him love the show. Like her friend, she wishes that Lucky Star would be continued.